Something there
by Lily Fifi LaFolle
Summary: REVISADA Alguma coisa mudou. Até as pessoas começam a perceber as diferenças. Será que a venda dos olhos de Lily finalmente caiu? SHORTFIC e SONGFIC JL


**Disclamer: **Nada me pertence, tudo é da JK. Chata...

Musica: Something there, ou Alguma coisa aconteceu, de "A bela e a Fera"

_**

* * *

**_

Something There

_**ou**_

_**Alguma coisa aconteceu**_

_**ou**_

_**Estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer**_

(Escolhem um aí vocês...)

Biblioteca é um lugar normalmente silêncioso, onde as pessoas costumam ir para se concentrar e estudar. Principalmente perto dos NIEM's. Porém Lily não conseguia passar do primeiro parágrafo de "Feitiços concorvatórios e as suas aplicações na vida de uma bruxa moderna". Ela começava a ler e seus pensamentos a conduziam em outra direção totalmente distânte de Feitiços. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar que já estava estudando pra a última prova que teria que realizar em Hogwarts. Isso significava que ela estaria também se despedindo do castelo, e das pessoas que vivem quase que o ano todo lá. Mas principalmente pensava em como seria se despedir de uma pessoa que morava na mesma sala comunal que ela, exatamente no quarto ao lado.

A convivência entre James Potter e Lily Evans mudou muito durante o ano todo. Eles foram obrigados a aprender a conviver, já que agora eram os Monitores-chefes. Lógico que de início a única coisa que aconteceu foi uma quase destuição de todos os móveis da Sala Comunal dos Monitores quando James roubou um beijo de Lily.

(flashback)

_Lily disse a senha e entrou na sua nova sala comunal. Sala que ela dividiria com o Monitor-Chefe. Ela estava ansiosa em conhecê-lo, afinal seria ele quem estaria dormindo no quarto ao lado do dela, e dividindo o banheiro. Se bem que o primeiro pensamento que cruzou sua mente ao ler a carta de Dumbledore avisando do seu novo cargo foi "AH! Eu vou morar com um menino! Socorro!". Caminhou até o meio da sala de costas para a entrada, e ao passar pelo sofá alisou o tecido sentindo a textura macia. "Os móveis daqui são mais legais. Deve ser porque eles não sofreram com os ataques dos Marotos." Fechou os olhos e sentiu o cheiro da sala. "Que delícia! Lírios e lavanda. Eu consigo sentir, esse ano vai ser melhor que todos os outros. Eu finalmente vou ter paz e sossego."_

_Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, e a voz do seu novo companeiro de banheiro..._

_-Olá, Flor! Chegou cedo! Isso tudo é pressa de se encontrar comigo?_

_Lily congelou. Sentiu o frio subindo as suas costas, e a sensação do pânico se instalando em seu estômago. Com os olhos arregalados, foi-se virando lentamente até estar de frente para o Monitor-chefe. "MALDITO MURPHY!"_

_-Não, não é possível. -nesse ponto Lily começa a dar risada-Eu tó ficando louca, só pode ser isso. Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha no cheiro dessa sala, só pode ter alguma planta alucinógena, afinal eu estou achando que estou falando com o Potter. -risos- E o mais engraçado é eu achar que estou vendo ele. HÁ!_

_James encarava Lily com a sombrancelha direita levantada. _

_-Hum certeza que está tudo bem com você? _

_-Não. Afinal eu tó achando que estou falando com você. E que você está me respondendo.-James começava a olhar preocupado pra ela. Ela parou de rir, arregalou os olhos novamente.- NÃO! Você está zuando, não é? _

_-Supresa!_

_-Ai, meu Deus! AI MEU DEUS! COMO ASSIM?-Lily começou a respirar muito rápido por causa do nervosismo.-Eu vou dividir a sala com o POTTER. Eu vou morar com o POTTER. EU vou DIVIDIR o BANEHIRO com o POTTER? Eu não consigo respirar. _

_Lily começou a respirar lentamente e profundamente, e James caminhou na direção dela. Em um segundo a expresão dela se tranformou em ódio, e assim que ele estava perto o sufuciente ela começou a estapeá-lo._

_-Que tipo de brincadeira é essa? Está achando que é divertido tirar uma com a minha cara, ein?_

_James, cansado dela batendo nele, segurou firmemente os pulsos dela. _

_-Escuta aqui. Você gostando ou não eu fui escolhido Monitor-chefe, assim como você. Você vai ter que lidar com isso cedo ou tarde.-James falou sério, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Lily. Lily ficou assustada com a reação dele, e por isso não conseguia desgrudar os olhos das íris esverdeadas de James. E eles ficaram assim, Lily olhando para James, e ele segurando os pulsos dela, sentindo a maciez da pele dela, o corpo dela tão próximo ao dele. O que veio a seguir pareceu a coisa mais natural a se fazer. James se inclinou e pode sentir a maciez dos lábios de Lily nos seus. E pode saborear o gosto do beijo de Lily. E quando sentiu que Lily correspondia ao beijo dele, ele não pode fazer nada além de abraçá-la pela cintura e trazê-la mais pra perto dele, aprofundando mais o beijo. "Hum, até que ele beija bem...Peraí eu estou beijando o Potter e está bom. É, está bom! PARA, é o POTTER. Hum... Bom! EU DISSE PÁRA! AGORA! LARGA!". Lily acordou do transe de estar beijando o James, e o empurrou com força. Ele olhou pra ela magoado, e confuso. _

_-O que você pensa que estava fazendo?_

_-Eu achei que NÓS estavamos nos beijando. Afinal de contas você estava repondendo com a mesma intensidade._

_Lily começou a ficar estremamente vermelha, e James começou a ser perguntar se tinha dito a coisa certa. _

_-Como ousa?-Lily olhou pro lado e viu um vaso na mesa que estava proxima. Pegou o vaso e jogou na direção de James. _

_-Ei, o que é isso? Foi só um beijo.- Disse James desviando do vaso que vinha na direção de sua cabeça, e que em seguida bateu contra a parede do lado oposto. _

_-SÓ um beijo?- Lily pegou a primeira coisa que viu e jogou. James desviou novamente, desta vez de um peso de papel._

_-Sabia que você queria mais!_

_-AHHHRRRRRR- Agora ela estava realmente enfurecida. Pegou a útima coisa que estava decorando a sala, e quando viu que o que estava em sua mão era um castiçal ela percebeu a idiotice do que estava fazendo. Jogou o castiçal pra trás dela, e pegou a sua varinha. "Afinal, eu sou ou não uma bruxa?"_

_-Lily perai, abaixa essa varinha.- Feitiço- Como assim, Lily, pára.- outro feitiço-Vamos conversar.-James corria pela sala, desviando das azarações que vinham de uma Lily enfurecida. Entrava nesse instante o restante dos Marotos, seguidos de Alice, que pararam estantâneamente na porta assustados com a destruição do cômodo, e da cena em si._

_-Não posso beijar tão mal assim a ponto de você querer me matar!- Esse feitiço passou raspando o rosto do James, e encontrou com a parede fazendo ela ficar chamuscada. James olhou pro pequeno buraco que se formou na parede atrás dele.-Lily, você sabe que eu te amo. Não me mate!-suplicou._

_Do outro lado da sala Alice gritava para Lily parar, e os Marotos continuavam imóveis digirindo a cena. Lily lançou seu próximo fentiço, que bateu na janela, e ricocheteou para o quatro que se encontrava acima das cabeças dos espectadores dessa cena de luta livre. O quadro se soltou da parede, e começou a ir na direção das pessoas abaixo delas. Todos sairam do caminho do quadro em queda livre da parede, menos Sirus que ficou paralizado ao ver o quadro vindo em sua direção. O quadro caiu em cima da cabeça do Sirus, que acabou rasgando a tela, e ficando entalado na moldura, pela cintura, parecendo um tule de bailarina. Remus percebendo quão descontrolada Lily estava, viu que estava na hora de uma ação mais trágica. _

_-Me desculpe, Lily. - Disse Remus antes de estuporá-la._

(Fim do Flashback)

Mas eles com o tempo superaram esse choque inicial, e com muito sacríficio de seus amigos, conseguiram ter uma convivência (por incrivel que pareça) pacifista. Alice falava que eles tinham adotado o lema "Não à guerra, sim ao amor!", mas era obvio que ela não falava isso perto da Lily. James parou de fazer coisas que sabia que irritava a Lily (na maioria das vezes), e depois da sua quase morte por causa de um beijo, ele parou de convidá-la a todo instante para ir pra Hogsmead.

Eles começaram a conviver, e a se entender. E era por causa disso que Lily não conseguia concentrar direito nos estudos. Alguma coisa na história de acabar Hogwarts e se separar de James não lhe agradava como até pouco tempo antes agradaria.

Cansada dele ler a mesma frase novavente, percebeu que não adiantaria insistir mais em estudar naquele dia. Juntou as suas coisas, e rumou para a sua sala comunal. Suas amigas já deveriam estar lá. Elas e os Marotos tinham decidido fazer um campeonato de Snap Explosivo, pra poder ver se diminuia um pouco o stress do NIEM's.

Quando Lily chegou na sala, viu que todos os seus amigos já estavam lá em volta da lareira, rindo, e comendo doçes.

-Lily! Que bom que você chegou. Não me diga que estava até agora na biblioteca estudando!-disse Mary, outra amiga de Lily.

-Alguém aqui tem que estudar, se não, a quem vocês iriam recolher uma semana antes dos NIEM's, desesperados por não estarem sabendo a materia?

-Salve, Lily!-disse Sirus.

-Mas enquanto você estava salvando nossas futuras notas, e obrigada, por falar nisso, você perdeu nossa expedição à cozinha.- Começou Alice.

-E o Wormtail caindo de cara no bolo de chocolate...-Completou Sirus já caindo na gargalhada canina junto com o resto do grupo que assistia o rosto de Peter ficar mais vermelho.

-Foi tudo culpa do Moony.

-Ei, minha por quê? Você tropeçou no seu cardaço desamarrado.

-Cardaço que você desamarrou com um fentiço!

-Meninos, não vamos brigar.-interviu James.- Todo mundo sabe que você tem uma queda por chocolates, Wormtail, então qual é o problema?

Peter deu um soco no ombro do James, mas depois começou a rir junto de todo mundo.

-Lily, eu recebi uma carta do Dumbledore pedindo um relatorio da última reunião pra hoje ainda.-Disse James meio desanimado.

-Sério? A gente vai ter que fazer agora?-Lily fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono.- Ah, vamos então. Quanto mais rápido a gente acabar, mais rápido a gente começa a jogar com todo mundo.

Lily e James sentaram numa mesa um pouco afastada do grupo. Enquanto Lily pegava um pergaminho, James tirou do bolso um embrulho vermelho.

-Hei, Lily, é pra você.

-An?-Disse Lily olhando para James, enquanto ainda segurava sua bolsa aberta e o recém encontrado pergaminho.

- Quando fomos na cozinha hoje, eu descobri que os elfos tinham feito, e guardei um pra você antes que o Padfoot e Wormtail acabassem com todos. Eu sei o quanto você gosta deles, e eu ouvi outro dia você comentando que estava com vontade de come-los.

-Isso é...- disse Lily já com os olhos brilhando e seus dedos indo na direção do embrulho.

-Sim, é bombom de morango.

James viu o brilho infantiu iluminar o rosto de Lily. Era adorava morangos, e bombom de morango era algo totalmente irresistível pra ela.

-Obrigada, James.-James pode ver aqueles olhos brilhantes na sua direção, e apenas se lamentou de saber que eles brilhavam assim por causa do morango e não por causa dele.

_(Belle)_

_There's something sweet_

_(Ele foi bom)_

_And almost kind_

_(e delicado)_

James e Lily começaram a fazer o relatório. Enquanto James escrevia o que eles haviam acabado de discutir, Lily não pode deixar de reparar o quanto a mão dele era bonita e grande e como seu braço era forte por causa do o a linha do maxilar dele era máscula e a curva do pescoço convidativa. Como seus olhos brilhavam e como seus cabelos caiam sobre eles. E de como Lily queria afundar as suas mãos naquele cabelo, e sentir aqueles lábios nos dela.

"Lily, o que você está pensando? Ele é o Potter! O crianção, irresponsável, idiota e galinha!Ele vivia azarando os outros só porque ele pode!"

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_(mas era mal e era tão mal-educado)_

"Mas ele não faz mais isso, faz?"-respondeu a sua conciência- "Ele mudou, ou você não reparou? Sem contar que ele te trouxe um bombom, sinal que ele pensa em você. E foi fofo, vai!"

"É, até que foi..."

_And now he's dear_

_(Foi tão gentil)_

_And so I'm sure_

_(e tão cortez)_

"Sabe até que ele não é tão mal assim...Acho até que se ele me chamasse pra sair com ele novamente, eu aceitava. Ele mudou,muito..."

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

_(por que será que eu não notei nehuma vez?)_

Lily continuava a observar James enquanto ele escrevia. Sua mente começou a trabalhar muito rápido, digirindo todas as atitutes de James durante os últimos meses. E as conclusões que ela começava a chegar eram complexas demais para ela digerir totalmente e ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de James.

James começou a sentir o olhar de Lily sobre ele. De canto de olho olhou pra ela, e pode ver que ele estava certo. James pode ver como os olhos de Lily brilhavam de forma diferente.

_(Fera)_

_She glanced this way_

_(Eu reparei)_

_I thought I saw_

_(no seu olhar)_

James pode sentir o arrepio que somente ela conseguia fazer ele sentir e seu nervosimo foi tanto que ele chegou a quebrar a pena com que escrevia. Quando a Lily foi lhe entregar uma nova, ela não pode deixar de colocar uma mão em seu antebraço, e com a outra lhe entregar a pena, se aproxiamando um pouco mais por um instante.

_And when we touched she didn't shuder at my paw_

_(e não tremeu quando chegou a me tocar)_

Lily passou a observar a janela que agora mostrava um lindo pôr-do-sol. James, por outro lado, estava tendo um trabalho enorme em se concentrar e terminar o relatório que ele e Lily tinham discutido. " Eu devo estar ficando louco. Eu quero tanto que ela sinta alguma coisa por mim, que fico vendo coisas onde não existem. Ás vezes ela nem estava me olhando desse jeito especial... Mas eu nunca vi antes ela olhar pra mim daquele jeito, tão...intensamente."

_No it can't be_

_(Não pode ser)_

_I'll just ignore_

_(que insensatez)_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

_(jamais alguém me olhou assim alguma vez)_

Eles acabaram o relatório e já mandaram pro Dumbledore. Foram se juntar ao resto da turma e enquanto Lily esperava a sua vez de jogar ela não pode deixar de observar James.

Foi ai que tudo lhe caiu como um baque. Que a ficha caiu. Todos os seus sintomas, a falta de concentração, os sonhos estranhos, as repentinas tristezas, a falta de apetite, a dificuldade de parar de olhar para ele, e de pensar nele...Tudo significava...

"Ai, eu não acredito. Eu estou...apaixonada!"

_New and a bit alarming_

_(Como ele está mudado)_

_who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_(Claro que ele está longe de ser)_

"Eu não acredito que fui me apaixonar pelo Potter. É tão clichê! E tão estranho eu ter demorado tanto pra perceber. Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer? O que eu faço agora?"

_True that he's no Prince Charming _

_(Um príncipe encantado)_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

_(mas algum encanto ele tem, eu posso ver)_

A partida acabou com a Mary reclamando que o James e o Sirus juntos não era justo porque eles roubavam demais.

-Ah, toh cansada de vocês dois! Vamos redividir as duplas, e vocês não vão escolher.

-Ah, e você pretende fazer isso como, Senhorita Mary?

-Sorteio, obviamente, Sr Sirus.

Todos escreveram seus nomes num pedaço de pergaminho, e colocaram no vaso que a Alice achou. Sortearam as duplas, e ficou assim: Mary e Peter. Lily e James. Sirus e Alice, e o Remus era o juíz em caso de brigas.

Enquanto Lily, James, Mary e Peter jogavam, os outros 3 ficavam só assistindo o jogo, jogados no sofá.

-Ow, vocês viram quando o Pongs e a Lily estavam fazendo aquelas coisas chatas de monitoria?

-Chamam-se relatorios, Padfoot, e eu acho que todos vimos.

-O que eu estou querendo dizer, Moony, é que a Lily não parava de secar o nosso Pongsinho.Me senti até envergonhada.-Sirus disse zoando.

-O que?-Perguntou Alice, desviando o olhar das duplas que jogavam aleatórias da conversa.

-Pois é.

-Será que...?

-Finalmente ela percebeu que gosta dele?

-Não sei, mas outro dia eu ouvi ela mumurrar o nome dele quando dormiu em cima do livro na biblioteca.

-Ah, meu Pongs, arraza até nos sonhos.

-Será que as coisas vão mudar entre eles, e eles finalmente vão ficar juntos?

-Acho que estavamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer. E não é só o Sirus saindo do armário.

_(Lumiere)_

_Well, who'd have thought?_

_(Mas vejam só)_

_(Mrs. Potts)_

_Well, bless my soul_

_(Não posso crer.)_

_(Cogsworth)_

_Well, who'd gave known?_

_(Nem eu também)_

_(Mrs. Potts)_

_Well, who indeed?_

_(não pode ser)_

_(Lumiere)_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_(Como é que podem se entender assim tão bem?)_

_(Mrs.Potts)_

_It's so peculiar_

_(Que coisa estranha)_

_(All Three)_

_We'll waitt and see_

_(O que será)_

_A few days more_

_(que pode haver?)_

_There may be something there_

_(Estamos vendo)_

_That wasn't there before._

_(alguma coisa acontecer)_

_(Cogsworth)_

_You know, perhaps there's someting there_

_(É, acho que estamos vendo)_

_That wasn't there before._

_(alguma coisa aocntecer)_

_(Mrs. Potts)_

_There may be something there_

_(Estamos vendo)_

_That wasn't there before._

_(alguma coisa acontecer...)_

_MalFEITO __FEITO__NOX_

* * *

Oláaa

Explicando: Eu escrevi essa história após escutar depois de muito tempo uma música de um dos meus filmes favoritos. De repente caiu sobre mim a história inteira. Como tudo foi muito rápido, e era muito tarde, a fic ficou com varios erros horripilantes.

O objetivo da fic era mostrar extamente isso, esse instante que a Lily começa a perceber que o James mudou. Tipo, eu tirei a venda dela, e registrei esse instante.

Sei que não é a melhor das fanfics. Mas é uma coisa fofa que de repente me surgiu pra sair do "lugar comum" do beijo do final, ou do "Sim, eu aceito sair com você!" ou até do "Eu te amo, James." .

Eu sei que a tradução da música não está literal. Eu coloquei a versão original e a dublada, então as coisas não batem exatamente.

Agradecimentos especiais: A Cris, por ter me aguentado no msn passando a fic pelas as janelinhas do msn e fazendo perguntas perdidas. Valeu pelas dicas xDDD

A todos os meus amigos que leram e animaram meu animo (apesar de terem feito isso com uma pequena mintira...que escritora carente que liga?)

A minha unica e solidária fan, que teve a compaixão de me mandar review: **Thaty** Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Fico realmente muito feliz que você tenha gostado xD

Quando a continuação, aqui vai um aviso a todos: A intenção era ser uma short mesmo, acabando aqui. Mas se vocês querem ver um pouco mais, do que acontece depois, me avisem, que eu posso pensar a respeito. Ou seja: REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS

Fiquem de olho, estou escrevendo histórias que garanto que são melhores do que as que já foram postadas. (Pelo menos eu espero!)

Lily Fifi La Folle ( ex- Sarah Weasley Malfoy)


End file.
